Nas asas de um destino
by Renata Souza
Summary: Quantas intrigas poderiam guardar uma vida?


**Nas asas de um destino...**

**-**

**Autora: **Renata  
**Shipper: **Inuyasha X Kagome / Miroku X Sango  
**Gênero: **Romance, Drama, comédia, hentai, magia etc.**  
Categoria: **Long. fic**  
Censura: **18++

**Direitos autorais: **Rumiko Takahashi (Personagens) E alguns trechos do "Livro das Sombras"(magias) dentre outros que possivelmente eu recorra...

**N/A: **[Esta fic é pra quem gosta de Magia, mistérios, segredos, paixão à flor da pele. Terá cenas de sexo explícita e de magia branca, caso alguém não goste pode me desculpar...]

**Beta-Raider:** Marília Cullen Black (euzinha, que por sinal, escrevo fic's Sesshy e Rin).

– Fala do personagem – Ação do personagem no momento da fala – Fala do personagem

– ** Pensamento do personagem ** – Ação do personagem no momento do pensamento – ** Pensamento do personagem **

[ Comentário da autora ]

# Barulho nas cenas # ( todos os variados tipos de onomatopéias )

~*~*~* Flashback ~*~*~*

**  
**------------ Mudança de lugar ou tempo ---------------

* * *

**Yo, minna!!! **

**Esta é mais uma fic novinha em folha. ^_^ Este é apenas um prólogo, OK. **

**Então, mandem reviews se quiserem mesmo continuação, hein? **

**Heheehe**

**Boa leitura! ^_^ **

-

**Nas asas de um destino...**

**-**

**Prólogo**

-

-

Esta estória se passa em uma cidade rodeada por vales e montanhas antigas, atravessada por um rio perene e rodeada por vales, podendo ser facilmente confundida com um Monet(1). Tão encantadora que não apenas pessoas de alma pura e com máxima sensibilidade poderia senti-la de longe. Tal magia irradiava pelo vento.

Neste lugar existe uma comunidade pacífica e com requintes que só algumas cidades da Europa ocidental tinham. O caminho de quatro pessoas irá se refazer mesmo que os laços do passado que teimem em resistir ao tempo e a distância...

_**Kagome**: Eu sou Kagome e sou nascida em Hill Between [entre morros], porém saí de lá quando tinha meus dezesseis anos para batalhar um lugar ao sol. Sou pianista e descobri isso muito cedo, contudo meus padrinhos não gostavam das minhas escolhas... Sou órfã desde criancinha, pois meus pais morreram num acidente misterioso. Eles eram músicos... **ai que saudades** [cara de triste] [cai uma lágrima em seu rosto]. Escolhi morar em uma metrópole conhecida por conta das chances de trabalho._

Kagome foi ganhadora de vários concursos de músicas e subiu na vida artística com muito trabalho e esforço. Aos dezoito anos ela já era uma estrela nos grandes teatros e palcos do mundo... Conseguiu reunir uma invejável fortuna com seus dons, porém não era dada a luxúria pelo seu jeito simples de ser. POderia dizer que apenas queria uma única coisa: esquecer um amor do passado. Um conturbado amor que ultrapassava a barreira do natural.

Ela tinha uma amiga intima de infância, a qual não perdera o contato nunca. Chamava-se Sango.

_**Sango:** Eu sou Sango, também nascida em Hills Between. Tenho um irmão mais novo chamado Kohaku, que mora com a vovó Kaede lá em Hills Between, desde que nossos pais foram assassinados numa tentativa de assalto numa viagem ao exterior. Eu estava com dezoito anos quando aconteceu. Tive que procurar uma forma de me manter e ao meu irmão também, já que a aposentadoria da vovó não daria pra nós três. Aprendi a trabalhar com o oculto: fazia massagens terapêuticas com cristais, desde menininha, e dava aula de ocultismo. Tudo que a vovó me ensinou. Fui trabalhar numa casa de uns conhecidos da mamãe lá na cidade grande, mas para isso tive que deixar meu coração lá em Hills Between. [seus olhos encheram de lágrimas e ela chora igual uma criança, pois ela acha que assim alivia mais depressa suas mágoas]._

_**Inu Yasha**: Meu nome é Inuyasha, Inu para os mais íntimos - **mas se tirarem sarro da minha cara eu mato** - sou um hoteleiro no ramo de resort, nem sempre sou tão ríspido (apenas com meus funcionários). Claro, para atender os clientes da melhor forma. Herdei uma velha hospedaria e com trabalho e estudo transformei-o neste cinco estrelas. Meus pais moram aqui mesmo, porém eu preferi fazer uma casa na beira do lago que corta a cidade. Digamos que meu lar é um lugar encantador e me recorda velhas lembranças... Tenho um irmão mais velho chamado Sesshoumaru, que mora no hotel que pertence à família toda, mas que sou eu quem administra. Meu meio-irmão [cara de emburrado e nojo] resolve sobre o financeiro, não nos damos muito bem, mas cada um tem seu lugar não tem muito problema. Tenho 36 anos e sou solteiro, porém tenho uma namorada estrangeira chamada Kikyou - **ela me lembra muito um amor do passado** [sente um aperto no coração]- A família dela é do Japão. São pessoas relativamente simples que vieram com a imigração, como a maioria de nós da cidade. Contudo, ela só veio morar aqui em Hills Between depois da faculdade._

Kikyou é uma mulher atraente e muito inteligente. Veio para o cargo de gerente do resort pelo seu desempenho. Pouco tempo depois, conseguiu o cargo que exerce até hoje.

Era noiva de um empresário chamado Narak quando chegou...

* * *

**_~*~*~* Início Flashback ~*~*~*_**

_Um ano atrás..._

_- Narak eu preciso ter meu próprio sustento, não serei sustentada pelo meu marido o resto da vida!_

_- Minha querida. Você não precisa disto eu posso te dar uma vida de rainha._

_- Eu não vou me submeter aos seus ciúmes!_

_- Minha doce Kikyou... Eu prometo melhorar. Prometo não fazer mais escândalos._

_- Eh! Mas eu tenho medo do que mais você possa fazer a qualquer homem que se aproxime de mim! Eu não pertenço a ninguém, não sou uma bonequinha de louça pra ser guardada em uma redoma de vidro. Eu quero acabar tudo agora, antes que seja tarde demais..._

_- Pois saiba que já é tarde demai. Você não será mais de ninguém, a não ser minha._

_- Por favor, dê-me um tempo. Um tempo apenas para mim. Naraku... se você me ama como diz, eu saberei retribuir esse amor... Um ano apenas. Depois venha em busca de mim._

_Kikyou sai correndo sem olhar pra trás, sem ao menos esperar a resposta. Porém, Narak realmente a deixou ir. Seus planos pra ela poderiam esperar mais um ano. Afinal, ela não poderia se esconder mesmo... [risada perversa...#hauhauhau#]_

**_~*~*~* Fim Flashback ~*~*~*_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

_Eu tenho um amigo-irmão de infância que morou com minha família muitos anos atrás. Seu nome é Miroku. Ele virou monge tibetano há alguns anos - ** Eu não sei bem por que, ele vivia comendo as meninas com os olhos e era bem tarado ** ._

Há aproximadamente doze anos atrás, de uma hora pra outra, Miroku chegou em casa [ele morava com os Taisho], e pediu uma reunião para fazer um comunicado: ele decidiu internar-se em um monastério no Tibet assim se afastando de todos que amava. O que será que existe por trás disso? O que o afligi? Qual será sua razão verdadeira?

* * *

**_~*~*~* Início Flashback ~*~*~*_**

_- InuYasha, Sr. Inutaisho... Quero que vocês saibam agora: eu acabei de me converter ao Budismo e vocês são tudo pra mim, minha única família. Por este motivo, venho dizer que vou pro Tibet. Me alistei pra ser um monge e partirei amanhã. Quero agradecer por terem me acolhido e me dado um verdadeiro lar. Por terem feito de tudo pra mim. Por terem me amado como um filho, mesmo não sendo nada de vocês. Um dia eu voltarei e sei que vocês não se esquecerão de mim... Infelizmente, agora, eu preciso afogar as mágoas do meu coração em outro lugar que não seja aqui,. Um dia vocês saberão o por quê disso._

_- Poxa Miroku... Você parece que está fugindo de algo muito triste!_

_- Poderia ao menos nos contar agora. Quem sabe eu não possa te ajudar, parece que não nos veremos mais nesta vida. [comenta Inutaisho]  
_

_- Não diga uma asneira dessas outra vez Inu. [repreende Izayoi]_

_- Deixa disso! [Miroku descontraiu] Vocês poderão me escrever e eu prometo respostar todas que a me chegarem._

_- Izayoi... A senhora foi e sempre será minha mãe, a qual não conheci, mas sempre amei. [ela chora ao escutar isso][Sesshoumaru franze o cenho e se apronta pra sair da sala]_

_- Isso não me trás nenhum interesse, detesto sentimentalismo. [dá as costa e começa a sair da sala quando Miroku fala outra vez]_

_- Eu preciso falar a sós com você pelo menos hoje._

_[a sós num canto da sala eles conversam num tom tão baixo quase imperceptível]_

_[no outro canto da sala a curiosidade afligi aos presentes, pois sequer os viram uma única vez se dirigirem a palavra]_

_- Eu nunca tive amizade contigo nem ambiciono isso. Só faço um pedido: não conte a eles o que você viu a pouco._

_- Ah! Aquilo. Não tenho interesse nenhum em divulgá-lo, contanto que meu segredo esteja a salvo com você neste templo tibetano. Dizem que lá eles fazem votos de silêncio._

_[Sesshoumaru sai sem dar tchau aos outros]_

_- Ei, Miroku! O que tu tinha tanto pra falar pra aquele imprestável? Fala aê vai!!! [risadinhas rsrsrsrsrsrsrs][uma interrogação na cabeça de Inuyasha]_

_- Tenho que arrumar as coisas pra amanhã. [sai da sala sem responder Inuyasha] [Inuyasha **aquele tarado safado num podia esconder algum podre de Sesshumaru, baka**]_

* * *

_Então? ^_^ Espero que tenha gostado. _

_Qualquer dúvida, sugestão, comentário ou crítica, já sabem o que fazer... É so mandar um review ^_^_

_Kissus, _

_Ja ne._


End file.
